The present invention relates to a paging receiver, and in particular to a method, in case of inputting a message or a key, capable of displaying the corresponding message and a state information.
Generally, since a paging receiver is small in size, an LCD (liquid crystal display) device which displays a message and a state may display 12 digits of data, and use a memory indicator so as to indicate a memory address.
However, there has been a problem that the magnitude of a segment for displaying a message of an LCD device suffers limitations because of an indicator displaying each memory address when memory information for a received message was increased, and because the indicator itself was so small that an user could not easily recognize it.